Josie
by BeachBum89
Summary: Takes place at Hogwarts, but after Harry and everyone have graduated so they're not in it.


Hello, my name is Josie Livy, I'm 28 years old and I live with my husband and two kids. I love my life, but it wasn't always like this. In fact, during my seven years at school, I hated my life, well my first two years weren't so bad, but everything got confusing during my third year…

* * *

September 1, 2000. The day I had been looking forward to since the first day of summer break. It was the day we went back to school. My mom, dad, and little brother came to drop my sister and me off at Platform 9 ¾. After saying good bye to them all, I boarded the Hogwart's Express to save a compartment for all my friends.

"Josie!" I turned around to see my friends Clea and Hailey entering the compartment.

"Oh my god, I haven't seen you guys in forever!" I said.

"I know," Clea said. "Did you get my letter from America?"

"Yeah, and I got yours from Japan," I said looking at Hailey. "You're so lucky, the only place I went to was Ireland for a week to see my grandparents and we go there every year."

The train began to fill up and soon Elly, Audrey, and Sophia were also in our compartment. We talked and played games the majority of the train ride. When we finally got to the Hogwarts grounds we took the horseless carriages to the entrance of the school and sat at our house's table.

"Bye," I said to Elly, Audrey, and Sophia as they took a seat at the Hufflepuff table. Clea, Hailey, and I took a seat at the Ravenclaw table next to Dina and Ada, the other two third year girls.

"Hey, how was your summer?" Dina asked us. I wasn't really in the mood to talk so I just say there and looked around. I was so happy to be back.

"Welcome back, everyone," Professor Dumbledore said. "I hope you all had an enjoyable summer. Now I'd like to start this year with our sorting ceremony." Professor McGonagall walked up and put an old hat on a stool. It suddenly started to sing a song describing each of the houses. When it was done everyone clapped.

"Now when your name is called, put the hat on and sit on the stool, once it announces what house you're in go sit at the proper table." Professor McGonagall said as she took out a scroll and began calling off names.

After the sorting, Dumbledore spoke again. "I would now like to announce this year's head boy and head girl, Stewart Ackerley of Gryffindor and Natalie McDonald of Ravenclaw. Please stand up. After we eat these students along with the prefects will lead you up to your common room where you are free to do what you please. Now enjoy you meal." Food instantly appeared all over the table.

When we all finished eating Natalie and a prefect, Brian, led us to the common room and informed us that the password was bologna salad. Once we were in the common room, Natalie and Brian gave the first years a tour and showed them their rooms. Clea, Hailey, Dina, Ada, and I went up to the third year's dorm.

"It's so good to be back," Hailey said as she jumped onto her bed.

"I know, I missed you all so much!" I said.

"Yeah, I've missed you guys, but I kinda wish it was still summer cause now it's back to homework and everything," Ada said.

"Hey, isn't Brian you brother?" Clea asked.

"Yeah, I don't know how he got chosen to be a prefect, he's not responsible at all," Ada said.

"I'm so excited, we getta go to Hogsmeade this year," Dina said.

"Yeah, I know it's gonna be so much fun," I said.

We spent the next half hour talking about out summers and guys. Well mostly it was Clea going on about how cute Tom Monifecto is.

Now before I get any further into the story I should probably tell you a little bit about myself and my friends. I'm thirteen years old, medium height. I have light brown hair that goes halfway down my back. I have a sister who is a 6th year and she's in Gryffindor. Her name is Adrianna, but everyone calls her Adrial. I have a little brother Evan who'll be a 1st year next year.

Hailey Pliny is my best friend. She has dark brown shoulder length hair. She's about the same height as me. Clea has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She's very tall and skinny. Dina is kinda short, she has brown hair and brown eyes. Ada is tall and had shoulder length red hair and green eyes.

There were five boys in the same house and year as me: Adam, Charlie, Tom, Kevin, and Leo. I never really talked to any of them too much, however, last year I had developed a crush on Adam.

**Author's Note:** That's all I have written. I know it's not much. I wrote that about two years ago. If you like it I might write more.


End file.
